All There's Left to Do Is Run
by Sparkshine
Summary: Sequel to "Marriage Issues." Life is smooth again, romance is in the winter air and Ron and Hermione are in love. Could anything shake that up? Read to find out. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Wintertime and Chudley Cannons

A/N: THIS IS A SEQUEL! If you haven't read my story _Marriage Issues, _this will not make much sense. I highly recommend you read both though (in order) because I find these some of my best work. For people who've read Marriage Issues, welcome back! Hope you enjoy! Be sure to answer the poll on my home page! K thanks love you and again, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Wintertime and Chudley Cannons

Snow drifted from the dark gloomy sky and rested on the three inches of snow already starting to pile up on the sidewalk three blocks from Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. Footsteps were muffled, but the voices from the couple strolling down the street were heard.

"That was great! We definitely should go there again, Ron!"

"Definitely. You know, all those years I mocked Dad for liking Muggle stuff…some of it is pretty great!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. He held it tightly as they walked back home. They had just had dinner at a new Italian restaurant in town, and they had enjoyed it every much.

After a few minutes of walking in blissful silence, just enjoying the first snowfall of November, they arrived at the walkway to their home. They had a large front yard, which was usually covered in lush green grass, but now glistened from the pearly white blanket that covered it. They entered through the gates and paused outside their door.

"Wait." Ron turned to face her.

"What? What is it?" she asked, slightly surprised. Hermione was dressed for the weather, yet still managed to look stunning. She was wearing a long, dark blue wool coat and a white beanie hat which was angled to the side. She wasn't wearing that much makeup, but the cold had turned her cheeks a rosy pink and her hair was tamed into long waves.

Ron put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Just when Hermione thought he was going to go in for a kiss, he surprised her and turned her around so her back was to him. "Ron! What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He whispered. Silently, he took a small velvet box from his coat pocket and slipped out something silver. "Lift your head up."

Hermione did as she was told. She felt Ron's hands slip around her neck and fasten something at the back. She turned around to look at him while lifting up the charm of the necklace he had just put on her. She gasped. "Ron!"

He smiled. She stared in awe at the necklace's charm, four hearts arranged to look like a clover, inlaid with tiny diamonds. "You like?"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, Ron, I love it! But…what's the occasion?"

"Well, in case you don't remember, today is the 20th anniversary of the day I left you and Harry while on the journey. It is _also _the day that I realized I absolutely could not live without you. Also, just because I love you."

She smiled her gorgeous smile, and Ron drew her in for another passionate kiss. "Come on, love, it's getting late. Let's go to bed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoScene BreakOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Ron woke up before Hermione. He crept out of bed, thinking he'd make breakfast for the two of them. He dug through the cupboards, finally deciding on pancakes. He whipped up a couple (not forgetting chocolate chips) and placed them on the table, charming them so they'd stay the same temperature and not get colder. He snuck back into the bedroom.

Hermione was just stirring. Her hair wasn't quite as tamed as the night before, rather more bushy with a few more frizzes. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamt her last dream of the night. Ron slipped back into bed.

"Hermione." He whispered softly. He gently swept a few locks of hair out of her face with his hand. "Sweetheart, morning time."

"Mmmmmm." She mumbled, yawning but not opening her eyes. She swatted at Ron with the hand that wasn't tucked under the pillow.

He laughed softly, nudging her. "Come on."

She reluctantly pushed herself out from under the covers. She was wearing only Ron's Chudley Cannons t-shirt, which was a violent shade of orange.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in orange?" Ron murmured.

"Mmmm…I thought that was green…" She said sleepily.

He laughed again and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, but I can't like you in both? You know I love the Cannons."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "You love the Cannons more than me?" she challenged playfully.

Ron knew she was joking but couldn't stop his ears from turning pink. "No—No, I meant…"

She laughed, pushing herself up higher on the pillows. "It's fine, Ron, relax!"

He smiled, admiring her in his shirt. It was huge on her, she was practically swimming in it. It went to mid-thigh on her. As she climbed out of bed and walked over to the hook her robe hung on Ron admired her perfect body. That wasn't the reason he loved her, obviously. It was just a nice bonus. She was beautiful inside and out.

Hermione called to him from the kitchen. "You made pancakes?"

"Yup!" he yelled back.

"Thanks!" she called.

He padded down the hallway in his slippers to join her in breakfast. It was when they were just digging in that he remembered something. "Oh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She said, her mouth full of food, reminding Ron of himself.

"I have tickets to a Chudley Cannons game tomorrow, would you go with me? I doubt Harry wants to go again." He chuckled at the memory of Harry complaining and criticizing Ron's favorite team very loudly and nearly getting kicked out of the stadium.

She groaned. "Do I-?"

Ron widened his eyes pleadingly. She sighed.

"Fine, fine. But next weekend you're coming with me somewhere!"

"And where would that be?" Ron asked, slightly warily.

"My parents golf club is hosting a formal gala. I'd really like to go, I haven't seen my parents in a while. And you know much I like the way you look in a tux." She batted her eyelashes playfully.

He smiled grudgingly. "Fine, fine, fine. Whatever you wish." He kissed her cheek. "I better head off to work now."


	2. Better than the Cannons

A/N: Mini chapter! Next chapter will be nice and long and juicy I promise! Hey so um…400 visitors…5 reviews…come on people! I don't just want gushy "I love this story" reviews (though those are very nice) I also love constructive criticism reviews! Please?

Chapter 2: Better than the Cannons

Warning: Implications of sex, absolutely nothing graphic. They're married and in love don't blame them.

Ron and Hermione were walking back to their car, Ron looking dejected.

"Cheer up, Ron. I mean, it's not like they disappointed…they haven't won a game this season yet!"

He shrugged, his mouth set in a pout.

"Aw, c'mere." She gave him a hug. He smiled into her hair and squeezed her tightly.

"Oof. Ron, careful." She choked out. He laughed.

"Sorry." He said, not looking sorry at all. She smacked him, pretending to be upset. He laughed again.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "It's already five in the afternoon, what can we do at this hour?"

"Ice cream?"

"Must it always be food?"

His face fell a little. She sighed.

"Ok, fine, ice cream. But let's take some home instead of eating it in the shop."

Ron shrugged. "Fine by me."

Later at their house, Ron and Hermione were snuggled on the couch, eating chocolate ice cream right out of the container. Hermione was humming some song Ron didn't recognize while his hand rubbed her shoulders.

"Mmmm, that feels good." She said, enjoying the relaxing sensation.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Hermione lay down on her belly across the couch. It was a fuzzy fabric, not the cold leather kind Hermione's parents had. In the big, airy house, she liked having cozy furniture at least.

Ron's huge warm hands lifted her shirt up. She felt his hands gently massage her back. Soon his touch became a little harder, his fingers working at her muscles. She moaned in pleasure.

He whispered in her ear. "That feel good?"

"Mmmhmmm." She groaned.

He went back to massaging her. He could feel that she had been working hard recently, her muscles were cramped. Her eyelashes fluttered. Ron could tell she wasn't asleep, though, just enjoying what he was doing.

"More, Ron."

He chuckled and worked his hands up toward her shoulders, drawing more of her shirt up, but she didn't seem to mind. She just lightly breathed in and out. He slipped her shirt off. She still didn't seem upset. Ron smiled as he massaged her shoulders. After a few minutes he lightly kissed her cheek. She rolled over onto her back and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. She drew him closer.

He climbed up onto the couch, his knees straddling her hips as he hovered over her shirtless body. He kissed her a little more roughly. She responded, tilting her head back to allow him more access. After a few minutes of more passionate kissing she whispered. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked between kisses.

She sighed in happiness. "Am I better than the Chudley Cannons?"

He kissed her forehead. "You, Hermione, are so much better than the Chudley Cannons." And with that, he picked her up, bridal style. It had sort of become their thing, him carrying her in his arms, after the summer's traumatic events. It made Ron feel strong yet gentle at the same time, and it always made Hermione feel better. He carried her into the bedroom.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who answered the poll! Slightly surprised at the amount of people who preferred more fluff. So, here's some fluff! Next chapter will have some MAJOR drama, but don't worry, even in the more dramatic chapters I will make sure to have plenty of fluffy moments Love to everyone who reviews.


	3. How Not to Tie a Tie

Chapter 3: How Not to Tie a Tie

Here is a short little filler chapter. Thought I'd give those fluff-lovers a little more before the drama kicks in next chapter, which is almost done. Hope you enjoy!

Love always,

Sparkshine

P.S. Loving the reviews! Keep em coming!

"Hermione, _please._"

"No, Ron!"

"But you—"

"Ron, you promised." She put her hands on her hips, reminding Ron of his mother.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

It was two in the afternoon, and the couple was getting ready for the gala that evening. Or, Hermione was at least. Ron was lying on the bed in his pajamas, a shirt and a pair of shorts, and reclining against the fluffy pillows while Hermione dug through the closets for something to wear. Hermione slammed the closet door and plopped down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.

"I have nothing! I have _nothing _I can wear! I haven't been to something like this in ages and I have _nothing."_

Ron finally dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the closet, opening it and pulling it out the first thing he found. "How about this?"

Hermione stared in apprehension at the sunflower-yellow shift dress. "Ron, that was a present from Luna."

Ron quickly stuffed the dress back in, not even bothering to hang it up. "Well, um…this? You would look good in this."

Hermione stomped her foot. Ron stared in surprise at how immature she was acting. "Ron, I can't wear that! This is _formal _party. That's a sundress."

"Hermione, you know I'm not good at this kind of thing!"

She sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so…so stressed out recently…stuff at work…and you know I haven't seen my parents in months, and I want to impress them."

He took her shoulders. "Hermione, you don't need to impress then anymore. You're not eleven! They won't care!"

Hermione shook her head. "For once, I want to do something like this _right."_

"So call Ginny or Fleur or something then, go shopping! We still have five hours."

Hermione perked up. "Great idea, Ron! Thanks!" She gave him a peck on the cheek then dashed to the living room. Ron heard the _whoosh _of the fire as Hermione Floo'd herself to Harry and Ginny's place.

Ron stared at his closet, knowing that the dreadful suit was in there, waiting for him. Hermione had said be ready by four thirty. It was two fifteen.

_Eh. I'll do it later._

And he fell back onto the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOScene BreakOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ginny strolled along the streets of London, occasionally popping in stores and pulling several dresses off the racks before Hermione nixed the possibilities and they would move on.

After an hour and a half, Ginny's feet started dragging. "Hermione, we've gone over half of London, and you only have a few hours left. You've got to compromise."

"Two more stores, two more stores and that's it! Promise."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. Let's go in here, I know Fleur got some really nice dresses in here."

They entered the shop. It was large, with a high ceiling and mirrors. Ginny picked up a green gown. It was silky, with a v-neck, tight fit, and a swirly mini-train at the end. Hermione knew instantly that was her dress. And after trying it on, she was sure.

Half an hour later Hermione was home. They had to get going in about twenty minutes. "Ron!" Hermione called. She heard something.

"Ron?" she called again, walking towards the bedroom.

"In here." Ron's voice said. It sounded slightly muffled.

She opened the door and immediately burst out laughing.

It seems Ron had tried to tie his own tie. It was wrapped several times around his head and was sort of strangling him. His shirt was unbuttoned and his trousers were wrinkled. Hermione tried to stop laughing so she could yell at him for not being ready but just couldn't.

"Could you stop laughing and help me?" Ron demanded, though Hermione could see he was trying not to laugh as well. Hermione climbed up on the bed so she would be taller than him and worked at untying it from around his neck. She jumped down and started buttoning his shirt up. He grabbed her hands.

"You know you don't want to do that." He said with a smirk.

She glared at him. "Ron! Not now, ok?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause we have to leave in twenty minutes and I still need to get ready!"

He released her hands. "Fine, fine."

"You finish getting ready! God, I should never have trusted you to get ready on your own!"

He laughed as she went to the bathroom to change and do her hair. When she emerged ten minutes later, Ron was just finishing combing his hair in the mirror next to the bed. Hermione cleared her throat.

Ron gaped. She was dazzling. Her dress accentuated her perfect figure and her hair was sleek and shiny. She smiled.

He walked over to her and didn't say anything, just gave her a big hug. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."


	4. Gala Gone Wrong

Chapter 4: Gala Gone Wrong

A/N: Back to the drama! This is the part where if you haven't read Marriage Issues you will be very confused. Just a warning. Fluff is fun but drama is much more exciting to write. This is super short (cuz writing about a party that doesn't even contribute really to the plot of the story gets a little dull to write about after a page) but there is gonna be a surprise! Hope you like! Again, I love reviewers 3

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his tie. "Hermione, how long is this again?"

She elbowed him in the ribs and ignored the question, scanning the room for her parents and quickly spotting them over by the refreshments. She took Ron's arm and half dragged him towards them.

"Hey, hey! This is a party, and I am the gentleman." He removed his arm from her vice like grip and placed her hand on his elbow. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ah! Hermione!" Hermione's mother called, walking as fast as she could in her high heels. Hermione actually thought her mother was a little too old to wear shoes like that. "Good! You're here. Oh, darling, you look wonderful! Doesn't she look wonderful, Ron?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, she looks amazing, Mrs. Granger." Ron said, tearing his eyes away from the mini cheesecakes on the silver platter at the table a few feet away.

"Well, come now. I must introduce you to…" She rambled off a list of names and pulled Hermione away, leaving Ron standing awkwardly by himself. He turned toward the foot, his stomach rumbling.

"I'd recommend the berry pie." A voice behind him said. Ron turned around. A man, just slightly shorter than Ron with short brown hair and a big smile.

"Hi," he said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Benjamin Ellis."

Ron shook his hand. "Ron Weasley. So um, the pie is good?"

Benjamin laughed. "It was last year at least. So, who you with?"

Ron looked around the room for Hermione and located her near the dancefloor. He pointed. "Right over there."

Benjamin nodded. "Wow, you're a lucky guy."

Ron swelled with pride. "Yeah, I s'pose so. She's great. Been with her since I was seventeen."

"Wow! Nice going. You two married?"

Ron nodded.

Benjamin nodded as well. "That over there is Sally. She's my girl." He pointed at a petite blond.

Ron nodded again. He didn't really know how to respond. "Well—um…See ya." He left and walked quickly over to where Hermione was. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Can we leave now?"

She jumped in surprise, whipping around. "Oh, Ron, you startled me!"

"So can we leave?"

"No! Ron, there are some very nice people here, and we haven't even danced yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's dance now then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dancefloor. It was a slow song. _Perfect. _Ron thought.

Ron placed his hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands rested on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth, Hermione occasionally resting her head on Ron's chest and Ron pulling her closer. Hermione realized how funny they must look sometimes. He was huge, and she stood at a meek 5 foot 4. Her head only actually came up to his chest.

After a few more dances they took a break, drinking some punch and just talking. The next two hours passed this way. Ron actually found he was enjoying himself.

When it came time to go home, Ron said goodbye to Benjamin and Hermione hugged her parents with a promise to come visit them soon. Ron and Hermione made their way across the parking lot to their car, hand in hand.

"You know, Hermione, that wasn't too bad."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I liked it a lot too."

When they arrived at their house, Hermione went to the kitchen to get a drink and Ron turned on the TV. TV was definitely Ron's favorite part of the Muggle world.

Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen. "Ron? Could you do me a favor?"

He looked up. "What?"

Her face was pleading. "Could you run to the store and get some more milk? We're out."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, sure." He kissed her head, grabbed his coat and left.

Hermione went to go get ready for bed.

Ron was back about twenty minutes later with the milk. He put in the fridge. "Hermione!" he called.

There was no answer.

Ron shrugged. Maybe she had fallen asleep. He went upstairs to the bedroom. The light was on. He went in. It was empty. Ron's brow furrowed. Then he saw a piece of paper lying on the bed. He went over and picked it up. It had only a few words on it.

_**Weasley,**_

_**You should have known we'd be back.**_


	5. Not This

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love those who keep returning and love those who review every once in a while. Everything is loved and appreciated!

Chapter 5: Not This

_**Weasley,**_

_**You should have known we'd be back.**_

Ron's heart stopped and his legs turned to jelly. _No no no no no no no no no no no no! Not this again. Definitely not this. I'm dreaming. _He pinched himself. _Oh god…no no no! _He felt chilled and his head started to swim. He sat down and stared at the note. There was no doubt about who this was from. _Silas. _

Ron's bones quaked at the thought that they'd been in their house, that they'd taken Hermione. _Wait…maybe they're still here! _Ron doubted himself but was willing to try anything no matter how crazy. He raced through the house, bursting into every room and panting with anger, fear, and worry. Hermione or anyone wasn't anywhere in the house, not that he'd actually expected them to be.

_Why did I go out to the store? Why didn't I just say I'd do it tomorrow?_

Ron's breathing was quick and shallow as he searched the house frantically all over again. There were no other clues as to who had been there or where they had taken her. It was late at night and Ron had no idea who to call. Harry or Kingsley? Dad or Bill?

He finally decided he'd call Harry. Harry cared about Hermione almost as much as Ron, and Ginny was there too. He grabbed the note then threw some powder into the fireplace and felt himself being sucked through every fireplace in the Wizarding World, finally landing in Harry and Ginny's living room. It was dark. Ron felt a little strange as he crept through the quiet house.

"Harry! Ginny!" he called. He heard a scream.

"Ginny! It's me Ron!" Ron called to the empty hallway.

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs. Ginny was white with shock and Harry looking anxious. "Ron! Wha's all tha' about?" He said sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's urgent."

Harry rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Well spit it out."

Ron held out the note to Harry. Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder as they both read the paper. Harry eyes flew to Ron's face. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron lowered his head. Ginny squeaked, "You don't mean—"

Ron nodded. He felt boiling hot tears sting his eyes but refused to let them show.

"Oh no…oh my God." Ginny started hyperventilating.

Harry tried his best to stay calm but Ron could see that he was uneasy. "Ron, what happened?"

Ginny gestured to the dining room table and they all sat down. Ron started. "It's really not that complicated…we were at this party with Hermione's parents, we came back, she said we needed more milk, she asked me to go get some, I ran out to the store, I came back and she…she's gone."

Ginny squeaked again in fear. "They were in your—they took-what do we do?"

Harry's face was white as he stared at Ron. Harry knew what Ron must be feeling. They had all thought it was over. But now has Harry thought about it some more, it had been kind of quiet. _But why did they wait this long?_

"Ron? What do you want to do?"

Ron shook his head. He looked utterly depressed. "I don't know. Harry, I can't stand to lose her again. We have no leads. All I have is this note. I checked all over the house. Nothing was stolen and there were no signs of a struggle. All I can say is that they must have been watching us for a while, and knew when we were going to be out and knew that I wasn't home. If only I hadn't left…"

"There's no time to blame yourself, Ron."

Ron looked up. "What else can I do? What can we do?"

Ginny walked over and gave her brother a hug. "Don't worry, Ron…we'll find her." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "We'll find her…We'll get the family together again and we'll tell the Ministry…we know who we're after now anyway."

"Ginny, I doubt they're at their old prison and I have no clue where they went and where Hermione is."

Harry stood up and waved his wand. "I'm sending a Patronus to Kingsley now. This is urgent." A silver stag appeared and zoomed off. Harry looked at Ron. "Don't worry, Ron. We're going to get her back." He said, repeating Ginny's words.

Ron was starting to get some anger back. "We have to Harry, we have to. I'm not going through this again."


	6. Captured

A/N: Little flashback scene for you, in case you're wondering what happened to Hermione.

Chapter 6: Captured

Hermione went to the bedroom. It had been a good day. Filled with stress, yes, but it had had a good ending and she was happy. She grabbed her pajamas, a pink silk tank top and gray sweatpants. She started changing into them, slipping into the pants and struggling to unzip her dress. She had gained back most of the weight she had lost over the summer but was still a size smaller than she should be. She finally was able to step out of the thing and shimmied into her shirt.

She picked up a book lying by the bed and started reading. She had gotten a little less know-it-all-ish, but still enjoyed reading a lot, though Ron sometimes teased her. She had tried to get Ron to read on several occasions but he usually was able to get out of it. She sighed happily and settled into the pillows.

Just then she heard a noise from downstairs. She checked the clock. Ron had only been gone for seven minutes. She hesitantly crawled out of bed and picked up her wand. She crept down the hallway and looked down the dark staircase. "Ron?" she called. She didn't hear Ron's voice. She didn't hear anything.

_Must've been my imagination. _

She went back to the bedroom but the door was closed. Hermione was confused. _I didn't close the door when I left. _She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted. It wasn't locked.

The room was empty. She still felt a little bit uneasy and prayed Ron would get home soon. She brought the blankets up to her chin and curled up in fetal position. And then her blood ran cold when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Hi."

She didn't look around. She knew that voice and did not want to see the speaker. She heard a deep laugh heard someone say, "Accio." Her wand flew away from the bedside table.

_I'm dead. _

"Get up."

She had no choice. She could tell there were more than one intruders and she had no wand. She slowly stood up, still not facing them, until she heard, "Turn around!"

She gulped and slowly rotated herself so she was facing him. _Silas. _He looked more gleeful than ever, his black eyes shining with delight while he twirled her wand in her hand. She felt a surge of rage as she saw him holding it. Two huge men were shadowing Silas on either side.

_Wow, Silas, haven't changed your methods yet. _

She disregarded everything as she sprang toward them like a bullet. _I'm not going down without a fight this time. _She threw herself at Silas, reaching for her wand, only to have one of the men grab her around the waist. She struggled to get out of his grip, Silas was just a few feet away and she hated that smug look on his face more than ever. She twisted and turned and flailed her arms, trying to get to her wand. Silas only laughed, enjoying the spectacle.

"Let me go! _Let me go." _She snarled. The man behind her only gripped her waist more tightly.

She stopped moving, panting, glaring at Silas. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Silas laughed again. "It's not obvious? We don't let our prisoners escape without revenge."

Hermione let out a bitter laugh. "You presumed me dead and threw me out. I did not escape, dimwits."

Silas's black eyes somehow managed to darken. "No, but your husband escaped. And if he cares about you as much as you think he does, he'll come after you. Really, it's nothing personal. It's not you we want, though having you around will be rather fun."

And with that, a Stunning spell was shot at Hermione and she went limp.


	7. Doubts

Chapter 7: Doubts

When Hermione awoke, she immediately realized how cold she was. She looked down and was relieved to see she still had her clothes on, but wherever she was clearly had no fireplaces or at least they weren't lit, because the room was freezing. She slowly pushed herself up, noticing as she did she had several cuts and bruises across her body. She heard a chuckle.

"Welcome Mrs. Weasley."

She lifted her head, the realization that she was not alone dawning on her. She was lying on a cold stone floor, her bare arms frozen. She looked around the room. It was small, but she was in the center and at least a dozen wizards sat around the room in armchairs, all staring at her.

She quickly pulled her tank top up as to not show too much and looked directly at Silas, her eyes hard. "Why am I here Silas?"

He ignored her question and just laughed again. Hermione took another glance around the room. It was all men, no witches. Hermione felt a jolt of fear course through her veins. The other wizards joined in Silas's laugh. Hermione tried to stand up, only to realize that her ankles were shackled to the ground.

_Really?_

She crossed her arms across her chest, focusing her attention on Silas. "Let me go."

He ignored her again and only whispered something to the wizard next to him who chuckled and muttered, "Definitely."

_What did he say?_

She shifted her arms more tightly across her chest.

Silas finally turned to her. "Welcome again. We hope you've made yourself comfortable." He smirked. She did not crack a smile. He cleared his throat and continued. "Now, you are probably wondering why you are here, even though I have already told you."

_No, really? _She thought sarcastically.

"Well, you're really just here as bait, my darling, bait for your "loving" husband." He made air quotations around "loving." She glared.

"Why the quotes around 'loving', Silas?"

He laughed softly. "Well, I know about the antagonism between you two a few months ago…"

"You guys put him under the Imperius Curse! It wasn't him!"

He smirked again. "Well, yes, that does seem a rather convenient excuse on his part doesn't it? Anyway…"

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. What did he mean by that? Ron hadn't been lying, Ron would never hurt her. But now that she thought about it, Ron did have the capability of getting very angry sometimes…and with what Silas had just said…No. No, Ron wasn't lying to her.

"—And as soon as he comes, we'll see how this plays out."

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

Silas banged the arm of his chair with his fist. "I said, Mrs. Weasley, that you are to stay here and do whatever we wish you to do until the arrival of Ron Weasley."

"Oh…right." She tried to stand up again only to twist her ankle because of the shackles around her ankles. She narrowed her eyes. "What are these here for?"

One of the wizards cleared his throat. Hermione twisted her torso around to hear what he had to say. "We just don't want you going anywhere. You will not be permitted to walk around the building this time around."

She sighed. Maybe if she just went with this it would all be over soon. The only one she was worried about right now was Ron. She didn't want him to walk into a trap, but she didn't want him to leave her all alone here. _No Hermione. Better you than him. Pray that he stays where he is. _But if Hermione was honest with herself, she knew it wouldn't take long for Ron to do something rash.

Her mind returned to her earlier doubts. _What did Silas mean by 'convenient'? Ron had been acting strangely and more violent over the summer. But he hadn't acted possessed…but he was, he definitely was, I believe him. Silas is just trying to get inside my head…and it's working. _

She felt a jolt shake her body as a spell hit her from behind. She whipped around again. "What was that for?"

The seedy looking wizard just smiled a disgusting smile. He was missing at least ten teeth. She rolled her eyes.

Silas chortled. "You'll stay here until Weasley shows up. Any funny business and you _will _be punished."

Hermione was smart enough not to doubt _that. _

A/N: Heyyy readers! Again, thanks for reading! Though I do have to express some disappointment…348 visitors and less than ten reviews…I don't care if you read three paragraphs, tell me what you think! Let's make it to 35 reviews before next chapter, k? K.

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	8. Punishments

Chapter 8: Punishments

Ron paced back and forth furiously. His mouth was set in a tight line and his eyes were stormy. Ginny's eyes followed him across the room worriedly. She whispered to Harry, sitting next to her, "I'm worried about him, Harry."

Harry nodded. He and Ginny were sitting on the couch of Ron's living room while Ron paced. "I am too. I've never seen him like this before."

Ginny sighed. "I have."

Harry didn't even ask what she was talking about. He looked at his wife. "I'm calling the Ministry."

While Harry left the room Ginny stood up and walked over to Ron, placing her hand on his shoulder and stopping him in his tracks. "Ron. Ron, listen to me. We—"

Ron cut her off. "Ginny, I can't do this again. This feels like a dream. It feels all too the same. What's changed since this summer? Nothing. Nothing's changed. All I want is for everything to be like last year." Ginny could detect unbearable sadness in her brother's eyes.

A small tear trickled down her own cheek. She knew what Ron had to be going through. _This again? _She understood the repetitive feeling, and it cut through her almost like it was hurting Ron. She didn't know what to say.

Harry poked his head in. "Ron, we're going to the Ministry."

Ron sighed. "Fine." He slipped his shoes on and followed Harry out the door.

Ginny watched the two men leave, her brother and her husband. Her two favorite guys. Just then a spark blasted inside her, the feeling she got when she had a brilliant idea. _They're not alone this time. __**I'm **__going to find Hermione._

Problem is, she had no idea where to start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoScene BreakoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Hermione sat in her cell. It was different from her last, though still made of stones and cinderblocks. Earlier that day she had tried to struggle to get out, and as a result now had her wrists chained to the wall as well as her legs to the floor. Her eyes glared balefully at whoever passed, silently daring them to try anything and die. They would just smirk at the prisoner and keep going on their way.

Hermione lowered her head and tried to sleep, her neck cramping uncomfortably as she tried to settle herself. She had just started to doze off when a jet of freezing cold water doused her from head to toe. She spluttered and whipped her head up. Silas stood there, looking smug.

She spit water out of her mouth. "What was that for, you git?"

He laughed. "Language, Mrs. Weasley." And with that shot another jet of ice water at her face.

Now soaking wet and freezing, her teeth chattered as she responded. "T-Tell me what th-that was f-for."

He shrugged. "Amusement. Can't have you getting too comfortable anyway."

She snorted. "Right, because I was immensely comfortable before that."

He shrugged again, his eyes drifting downward from her face. Following his gaze Hermione realized that the water had turned the thin fabric of her shirt slightly see-through. She made a "grrr" sound in the back of her throat, but with her arms rendered useless there was nothing she could do to cover herself.

Silas laughed and continued down the hallway.

Hermione tried to throw her dripping wet hair out of her face.

_Uch, no use trying to get comfortable now. I've got water dripping down my back and I'm soaked. My arms are losing feeling too._

She tried to struggle against her bonds again, using all her might to merely lift one foot off the ground. She rattled the chains that held her hands to the wall, making a loud clanging heard throughout the hallway.

"Oi! What you tryin' ta do?"

She looked up. One of the hideous barbarians was gazing at her through the bars.

"Get out, you moron! I'm trying to get. Out." She punctuated her last words with struggles to break the chains.

He watched her pointless labors with a grin on his face. She mimicked him. "Oi! What do ya think _you're _doing?"

He just sniggered stupidly as he watched the woman trying with all her might, though her efforts were futile. Hermione raised her head to stare at him. "Listen, fool, if you help me break out I _will _reward you. How much money do you want? I will pay it."

The thug's greedy eyes narrowed as he thought about it. Hermione's heart had just started to lift when she heard a booming voice echo throughout the building.

"Mrs. Weasley, kindly stop trying to bribe us. It will not work. All you have earned now is more punishment."

Hermione groaned. "What now Silas?"

Silas appeared, pointing his wand at his throat and removing the charm that magnified his voice. He waved the thug away with his hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, although your escape efforts have been rather amusing, I'm afraid we cannot allow them to continue. Tonight, we will show you exactly what _pain _is, and why you should definitely try to stop struggling."

A hint of fear was detected in Hermione's eyes. _Pain?_

She breathed heavily through her nose. "Any news of Ron?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Silas's mouth tightened. "I'm afraid not. We're still trying to capture him but rest assured, based on today's actions, you will certainly not be allowed to see him." And with that, he left the dripping wet and seething Hermione alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoScene BreakoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What?" demanded Kingsley.

"This is all they left." Harry held out the piece of paper, and Kingsley grabbed it, reading it swiftly, before glancing up at Ron. Ron had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, occasionally kicking the ground or resting his face in his hands. Harry had done all of the explaining.

Kingsley sighed. "Again? Really?"

Ron's blue eyes seared into Kingsley's as he raised his head. "We're going to get her back, right?"

"Of course we are Ron. We're going to make a big effort to find her. We're not going to give up." Said Harry, looking at Kingsley for confirmation. When Kingsley didn't answer, Harry cocked his head and glared. Kingsley looked at Ron for a moment before stating, "Of course we are. We're not letting this happen again, Ron. But we're not letting you go."

Ron crossed the room and banged his fist on the Minister's desk. "Why the bloody hell not? She's my wife!"

Kingsley remained calm. "Because, Ronald, that's what they're expecting. Why do you think they took Hermione and not you? She's the bait. No. We're sending a group of others to bust them. The last thing we want is to rescue her only to lose you next."

Ron shook his head. "No, no, no. I don't care if she's the bait. They knew if they got her they would get me, and they're not wrong. I'm not leaving her alone there."

Kingsley stood up so he was level with Ron. Harry's eyes darted back and forth. "Weasley—" Ron noted the change between his first and last name. "—for the last time, _you're not going. _Understand?"

Ron's jaw was clenched as he nodded slowly. "Fine. Fine. I see how this is going to be. Fine. You send your party and we'll see where that goes. But mark my bloody word, if they fail, it's my turn." And with that, he stormed out.

Kingsley sat down and sighed. Harry sat down in the seat across the Minister's desk. "You're sure it's right to keep him away? I wouldn't doubt that he's going to find a way to get in on the rescue anyhow."

Kingsley nodded. "I don't either. But it's worth a try, we can't risk losing both of them again."

Harry nodded. "I'd better get going as well. Send me rescue mission details later."

Harry took care of a few errands in Diagon Alley before Apparating home. He and Ginny always remembered to Apparate outside the house, not directly in it, unless in case of emergency, so as not to scare whoever was there already.

"Ginny, I'm home." He called as he started unloading his shopping bags. He saw a little note sticking to the freezer and went over to read it.

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I have to go. I'm going to be the one to rescue Hermione this time. She's my best friend and she's my sister, and I'm tired of leaving all the work to you two. I love you and I promise to be home soon.**_

_**Love you more than you will ever know,**_

_**Ginny.**_

A/N: I know I promised to not write anymore til I got more reviews, but I just couldn't keep myself away! But seriously though, more reviews please! If you've ever written anything on this site you know how exciting reviews are to get!

Also, I've gotten several messages asking this to be sort of like a torture fic…not sure what I should do. Would you like a quick rescue, more fluff, Romione drama, Death Eater graphic torture? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Help is greatly appreciated! Feel free to give ANY suggestions whatsoever as to what you wish to happen, my ears and mind are open! Love always,

Sparkshine


	9. TortureGinny's Journey

Chapter 9: Torture/Ginny's Journey

A/N: Umm…so I got a few requests for a torture chapter….this…uh…wasn't too fun to write I must say….so I'll doubt they'll be good reviews for this and I'll probably take it down…so we'll see how this goes. I don't really like this that much. If you don't want to read this…don't…I wouldn't. Except the end. If you don't want to read the minor torture part that was REQEUSTED (meaning it wasn't my idea!) then skip to the end. That needs to be read. I think this sequel is gonna be pretty short anyways, I had an idea for another story and wanted to get started on that soon.

This is sort of like two chapters in one.

Night came faster than expected, unfortunately for Hermione. She heard a deafening chime ringing through the building and then heard the stomp of feet toward her cell. She pursed her lips and tossed her still damp hair out of her face and turned her stormy eyes to the side of the room that included the door, along with no solid wall, just bars, like a giant cage.

Silas came last, after all the other Dark wizards were grouped outside her cell. He was smirking that god-awful smirk again, the one that made her want to puke all over his polished shoes. "Are you ready?"

She kept her voice cool and steady, though inside she was reeling with fright. "Can't say that I am, Silas."

"No matter." He snapped his fingers. Three tall, burly men made their way into the cell, as Silas waved his wand and another shackle appeared on the ceiling. They quickly unclasped the chains from her ankles and wrists and in the split second she was unbound she scrambled to crawl away but quickly found her way blocked.

Her underarms were lifted, as well as her waist and feet. She thrashed against the hold, but the mens' hands remained firm around her as they lifted her over their heads.

"Quit moving, Mudblood." One of them grunted.

She found her feet being lifted higher and higher, until one ankle was shackled to the ceiling. She dangled pathetically, the blood rushing to her head and one leg bent awkwardly to the side.

The rest of the men entered the cell and circled her once again. She felt totally trapped. _There is absolutely no way I can get out of this!_

Silas entered last, grinning like a cat with a mouse in jaws. "Comfortable, Mrs. Weasley?"

She didn't even reply, just glared the sharpest daggers in the world at him. Her head was starting to spin and everything was upside down.

"Aguamenti!"

She cursed loudly as her body, which was finally starting to dry, was soaked again.

"Really? Creative, Silas."

He raised his eyebrows. "You wish us to be more creative? Good idea…"

Hermione clamped her mouth shut. _Hermione, you're stupid. _

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, praying that she would be rescued in the next five minutes. _Don't count on it. _Her pessimistic side said. She tried to block it out and focus on the good. _What good Hermione?_

She screamed as she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, her body writhing in pain and her eyes rolling backwards. The pain went on and on, while everyone just laughed. After what felt like hours, though probably was only actually a few minutes, the pain was lifted. She gasped for breath, her bones trembling.

She heard a slimy chuckle from behind her but didn't have the energy to swing herself around. She tried not to sob. "Please…please stop! I—we—no one's done anyth-thing!"

She felt a slight push to her lower back and started to swing back and forth from the chain holding her to the ceiling. This only made her dizzier and thus, more sick and angry.

As she swung, she slowly rotated around in a circle. She could see all the evil wizards, pointing and laughing. She started to cry. _I thought this was __**over!**_

"Please…please stop….Please!" She realized how pathetic she was acting. She used to be stronger. But for some reason, she felt most of her energy drained. She felt exhausted and incapable to fight back. She hated this feeling even more than the pain.

She saw someone whisper something to Silas. He nodded slowly. "Yes…yes…how though?"

_What is he saying?_

The other man muttered something and Silas broke into a large grin. "Cold, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, still keeping up the terribly polite façade.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" She whimpered.

A man next to Silas, who was of medium height with light blond hair, leaned forward to ask Silas something. He reminded Hermione horribly of Malfoy in appearance.

"Fine, fine!" Silas snapped, before turning back to Hermione. "Sorry for the interruption, dear, but it seems another wishes to have his turn with you." He smiled an awful smile.

Hermione's eyes widened in fright and she tried thrashing to get out, but it was useless. With a flick of the blonde haired wizard's wand, Hermione felt much colder. With a jolt, she realized she was no longer wearing a shirt.

She let out a cry and tried desperately to cover herself. She was still in her bra and sweatpants, but she felt awfully exposed as the people surrounding her roared with laughter. She screamed and dropped her hands from her chest as she writhed in pain again, the Cruciatus Curse taking its toll.

**Ginny's Journey**

Harry burst into Ron's house, not even bothering to knock on the door. Ron sat on the couch, thinking. He looked up in shock as Harry stalked over to him and brandished Ginny's letter in his best friend's face.

"Oh, bloody hell, what now?" Ron said in dismay as he snatched the note and read it quickly.

"Did you know about this?" Harry demanded.

"No! Of course not! You think I'd send my little sister out there?"

Harry calmed down a bit, his face regaining its pasty color. "No, no of course not. Sorry."

Ron nodded curtly, his way of accepting the apology. He smacked his face with his palm. "And now Ginny's gone off trying to be the hero. I think you're rubbing off on her, mate."

"Yeah, well let's hope not. What are we going to do? Go after her?"

"Do you know where she went? Did she say anything?" Ron questioned.

Harry shook his head. "Not a thing."

Ron sighed, thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe we should let her do this, I th—"

"WHAT?" Harry exploded.

"Let me finish! You're always holding her back and leaving her and doing missions by yourself! Maybe she wants a little adventure of her own."

Harry was almost gaping. "Ron? This coming from the guy who said she needed permission from her older brother to date?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, mate, but I'm not going after her."

Harry sighed. He was still a little upset, but he could see where Ron was getting at. "Fine. How about this. We let her go off on her own for one day, and if nothing happens after that, we go."

Ron nodded. "Deal."

They left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOScene BreakOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny had just left her house with great intentions when she stopped in her tracks.

_Ginny? Where are you going!_

She pondered, trying to think where to start. Maybe the best thing she could do was try and be captured…but then she risked the chance of being hurt and not coming back.

_No…there's got to be a better way…I know! I'll check Ron and Hermione's house. Ron said he didn't find anything but…it's Ron…_

She Apparated on the spot, reappearing directly in Hermione's bedroom. She immediately started searching frantically.

After about twenty minutes, she was about to give up. _There's nothing here…maybe Ron was right. _Then a glint of silver caught her eye. She dropped to her knees and crawled toward the little piece of metal lying on the floor, trying not to get her hopes up. _It could be anything Ron and Hermione left behind! _

She picked up the small piece of metal and gazed at it, her heart leaping. It was a dog tag necklace, the kind she saw several Muggles wearing before. Maybe it belonged to one of the abductors! She read the tag.

_546 Courtrow Place_

There was no name. She smiled joyfully. A lead! She giggled a moment later. _Nice searching Ron._

She left, her hope renewed.

A/N: Sorry to cut this short here…was planning on extending it to the rescue…but I got kinda bored and I don't want to keep y'all waiting. Also, in other news, I REALLY want to get started on my new story, but want to finish this up first. Problem is I'm kinda losing interest. I'm considering putting it up for adoption. If you're interested please contact. I LOVE REVIEWS. And you!

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	10. Basement BreakIn

A/N: Sooo I thought it was obvious but it seems to be bothering a lot of people…It's November/December here. Rose and Hugo are at Hogwarts. So…get it now? Kk. Story's almost done, gonna start working on my new story soon.

Chapter 10: Basement Break-In

Ginny walked up the pathway to 546 Courtrow Place. Her breath was steady and her wand was by her side. She knew not to go up to the front door, everyone knew who she was. It had been all over the news when Harry proposed. It was like a royal wedding; everyone wanted a part of it. They had tried to keep it private, but to no avail. And as a result, she couldn't go anywhere in the Wizarding World without some saying "Are you Ginny Potter?"

So she crept around the house until she found a window. She quickly cast _Muffliato _around the space, knowing full well it wouldn't be enough, but with that done she whispered "Diffindo!".

A hole was blasted in the glass window and she froze, waiting for the sound of people.

_Shoot, I should've stolen the Invisibility Cloak! Wait, no…James has it…uch!_

When nothing happened, Ginny shoved her fears aside. _This is for Hermione, Ginny! _She stealthily slid her small body through the large hole and dropped to the floor, wand out. She walked down a hallway in the house. It looked like a normal house, except that it was slightly darker than it should've been and the furniture was covered in several inches of dust. She passed the kitchen, parlor, dining area…her ears still pricked.

She heard noises coming from the basement. She took a deep breath and gripped her wand tighter, her hands starting to sweat. _I kinda wish I brought Harry…No…do this alone…but what if Hermione's hurt and he needs to carry her? What if there are a lot of them? What if I can't beat them?_

Ginny shook the bad thoughts out of her head and slowly crept down the stairs to the basement. She could see at one glance it wasn't one room, but a whole maze. Her eyes darted around for any signs of anything useful. Just then she heard more noise; uproarious laughter. It was coming from down the hall. She took of her shoes, flinching at the cold concrete floor. She tiptoed down the hall after casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself.

She turned the corner and her mouth fell open.

She saw a whole lot of people in a cell-like room. About ten or so wizards all laughing hysterically, pointing upwards. Hermione dangled from the ceiling by a cuff around her ankle, shirtless and dripping wet.

_That is __**sick!**_

Hermione seemed to be half-unconscious as well as half naked. She was soaked, whether by water or tears Ginny didn't know.

_Oh God…I've got to get her out of there!_

But she couldn't budge, because one nagging thought kept running through her mind. _What if that happens to me?_

_No Ginny…you can do this._

_No you can't. Go get Harry and Ron._

_You can do this!_

But for the first time in a very long time, her weak side broke through. She Apparated home, hoping the men wouldn't notice the loud _CRACK!_

She appeared directly into Ron's house. _Hermione is his wife…he should know. He probably wants to be the one to rescue her anyway after last summer._

To her surprise, Ron was there. He stared in shock at her. Ginny realized that her shirt was a little torn from the window and her feet were bare. She ran over to him, almost crying.

"Ron! I know where Hermione is!"

His mouth fell open as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where? Where is she? Tell me!"

"Five…five four six Courtrow Place. I'll take you. Do you want to go now? Should we get Harry?"

Ron shook his head feverishly. "No time. Come on. I've got to get her back right now."

Ginny grabbed him by the arm before her could grab her hand. "Ron…I have to warn you…where she is…Ron just promise me you won't kill anybody, alright?"

His eyes narrowed. For Ginny to say that, it had to be pretty bad. After a moment of silence, Ginny insisted. "I mean it Ron. Promise me."

He sighed. "Fine." He made to grab her hand but she still didn't let go of him.

"I mean it Ron. You might want to, I'm serious."

"I mean it, I mean it. Can we _go _now?"

Ginny nodded, and with another loud _CRACK _they disapparated, appearing at the foot of the stair case to the maze-like basement.

"Down there?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. They both tiptoed down the stairs. Ginny pointed down the hallway around the corner. "This way."

Ron followed her but after a few steps, Ginny hung back. "Maybe you should see for yourself first."

Ron looked at her, slightly confused, before taking the last few steps around the corner. He went rigid.

He saw Hermione there, drenched and half-naked suspended from the ceiling. His face went a brilliant shade of red and he slowly raised his wand. Words seemed to fail him as he saw his love like that.

Ginny walked slowly over, her wand raised as well. She looked at Ron and they nodded together.

"STUPEFY!" Rang through the room, and two wizards fell to the floor, stunned. The other eight looked around in shock, and a split second later two more were down. The remainders scrambled to get their wands, only three had been holding theirs and two of them were down. The only one left with a wand was Silas, who for some reason wasn't even moving.

A few minutes later the only ones left standing were Ron and Silas. Ginny had disappeared with a Disillusionment Charm a few moments ago, after a small scuffle and a little bit of smoke. Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Silas's head. Instead, however, of pointing his wand at Ron, Silas pointed it at Hermione with a smirk.

"One move and she dies." He said, black eyes glinting.

Ron's heart missed a few beats. He stared between Silas and Hermione, who was practically unconscious.

Silas gave a smirk. "Make your move, Weasley."

A woman's voice spoke from behind Ron. "You should know, Silas, that when you tell a Weasley to make their move, there are two of them." And with a loud _BANG _and a jet of red light, Silas lay knocked out on the floor.

Ron whipped around to see Ginny smiling hugely, her wand out and smoking from the fury with which the spell was cast. She walked over and gave Ron a short hug before rushing over to Hermione. She turned to Ron.

"I'm going to break this chain. You catch her, okay?"

Ron nodded, opening his arms.

Ginny took a deep breath. "REDUCTO!"

There was a blast and the shackle broke, sending Hermione tumbling down, straight into Ron's arms. Ron immediately noticed that she was not only shirtless, but her bra was gone too.

Ginny rushed over, panting. "Is she okay?" She also noticed Hermione's lack of upper body clothing.

Ron quickly conjured a stretcher and had it float a few feet above the ground, laying Hermione gently on it and covering her with his fleece jacket. She didn't look as bad as she had last summer, but she looked like she'd gone through some torture for sure.

Whipping around, Ron pointed his wand at the stunned Silas, his eyes dark with rage. Ginny immediately sprang to her feet and grabbed his hand. "NO! Ron, don't kill him! Don't become a murderer!"

"Relax, Ginny," he mumbled, gently pushing her away. "I'm just wiping his memory. So he won't remember a thing about us. Do that with the others."

They went up about doing this, not noticing as they were that Hermione was stirring.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, immediately becoming aware that she was lying on something soft and she had something covering her bare chest. She saw two fuzzy shapes, both with flaming red hair.

"Ron! Ginny!" she called out, her voice surprisingly strong.

They both spun on the spot, having just finished the last of the memory charms. Ron dashed to Hermione's side, wrapping her in a huge hug. "Oh my God…you're safe, you're safe," was all he could get out.

She smiled. "Yeah, Ron, I'm safe. Can we go home?"

He nodded, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah of course we can."

Ginny took her turn hugging Hermione next.

"Ginny? Did you do this? Did you find me?"

Ginny looked between Hermione and Ron, then shook her head, "No, no I just came to help Ron. He found you."

Ron gaped. _What was Ginny doing?_

Ginny shrugged at him as if to say "you deserve the credit this time around."

He smiled at Ginny, a huge smile that Ginny loved.

They Apparated back home.

A/N: Well? Whatcha think? One of my longer chapters, I'm pretty proud of this one. Last chapter coming very soon, then watch out for my next Ron/Hermione fic, coming shortly! (I have discovered that I'm addicted to writing about these two and these two alone). REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


End file.
